Various devices for binding sheets of paper are known in the art. Some designs include a pair of prongs that are inserted through spaced holes along an edge of a sheet of paper. A stack of papers may be inserted onto the prongs. A portion of each prong extends beyond the stack of papers, and is bent over the stack of paper. Some designs include a top piece, wherein the prongs are bent over the top piece. Other deigns include a ratchet mechanism that binds the edges of the paper. Unfortunately, pages bound by such prior art devices often become loose or fall out, particularly if pages are repeatedly removed and/or inserted.